


Charity

by Orchibi



Category: Block B
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchibi/pseuds/Orchibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukwon volunteers at the school's charity fair kissing booth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charity

**Author's Note:**

> written for a secret santa exchange in 2011, originally posted on lj

"It's your turn, Kwonnie," Jaehyo says with a pout as he walks out from behind the booth. He places his hands on Yukwon's shoulders when the younger gets closer to him, "you might see some ugly people out there, but remember, everything is for charity." He gives him the most serious expression Yukwon has ever seen and Yukwon nods quickly. "Have fun," he says with a final pat on Yukwon's shoulders and starts walking away. "If you want me to replace you just call me~"

Yukwon eyes the booth suspiciously, walking slowly even though he can see there are already a few people waiting. He forces out his best smile just before reaching the booth, trying to ignore the squeals as he steps into his place. "Who's first?"

A young girl steps up, staring at the price sign in confusion before looking at Yukwon. "What does it say?"

Yukwon lets out a small laugh. "It's the price list," he answers, leaning forward to get a better look at it. "1000 won for a kiss on the cheek, 2000 won for a kiss on the lips, 5000 won for a kiss longer than ten seconds, and 10000 won for tongue."

"Tongue?" she asks, tilting her head and Yukwon has to fight off a blush.

"How about a kiss on the cheek for you?" he says as nicely as he can and fortunately she nods and hands him a 1000 won bill.

Yukwon places the banknote in the almost full jar, trying not to think about how many girls Jaehyo had to kiss in order to achieve this, instead leaning and pecking the little girl on her cheek. She blushes immediately and covers her cheek before running away fast, and this time Yukwon doesn't have to fake the smile. "Who's next?"

☢

The young girl seems to be a rare case as the rest are teenage girls from his school who all aim for the 5000 won or more, and some even return for another round.

Yukwon finds himself chanting _it's all for charity_ more times than he would like to admit, but he likes to think it doesn't show on his face.

It's nearing the end of his shift and Yukwon's already losing all of his will to smile when another girl walks away blushing and smiling, satisfied. He kind of wants to call Jaehyo already and just wash his mouth with soap and other disinfecting materials, but he's got to contribute his part for the school's charity.

A 10000 won bill is slapped on the table and Yukwon hopes his groan isn't audible. He doesn't even bother to try and smile as he looks up, his expression growing more and more confused. "Minhyuk hyung?" he tilts his head and Minhyuk stares at him back, smiling, waiting. "The girls' kissing booth is right over there," Yukwon points towards the booth opposite from his, "Dasom-ah is there right now."

Minhyuk shakes his head, "I know, but I came here." Yukwon frowns as his confusion grows, but that doesn't seem to bother Minhyuk. "I paid for a kiss, so where is it?"

Yukwon flusters and waves his hands in front of him, "I—" he starts but it gets cut when Minhyuk grabs the back of his neck, crashing their lips and shoving his tongue into Yukwon's mouth.

By the end of the kiss, which Yukwon will later swear was longer than any of the kisses he gave out so far, Yukwon is breathless and panting and gripping Minhyuk's shirt as if his life depends on it.

Minhyuk smirks and licks his lips, mumbling "thanks for the kiss," and walking away.

☢

Yukwon flees the moment he sees Jaehyo approaching him, ignoring the yells of disappointment from the girl who just placed her money on the desk.

Searching for Minhyuk is harder than he thought it'd be, but he thinks it's worth it when he finds the older guy next to Jiho's _Jamaican beggar_ corner.

He steps up to him and points an accusing finger at him, "you can't just kiss me and then walk away."

Minhyuk looks surprised, "why not?" he asks in an innocent tone, "everyone else did so."

Yukwon clicks his tongue, "maybe because everyone else is not the guy I have a crush on?" he says in fake wonder. "And you know I do, so stop acting so surprised!" he adds, stomping his foot like a child.

Minhyuk only smirks in return and Yukwon almost loses his mind when he lets out a quiet "that's good."

"What? What's good?" he asks stubbornly, glaring at the older who becomes more and more amused by the second.

"I'd be worried if they were," is Minhyuk's simple answer, and he drags Yukwon to him before the other can retort, kissing him again.

Yukwon resists in the beginning but soon enough he's relaxing into the kiss, his hands reaching up to cup Minhyuk's cheeks.

Jiho clears his throat as loud as he can, "guys, guys," he tries to get their attention. "You're ruining my show." He complains but they ignore him and continue kissing.

"What are you talking about," Jihoon peeps from next to him, kicking his guitar case by mistake and earning a glare from him, "all the audience is here for them."

"We can say this is part of our school event," Kyung exclaims and they both stare at him as if he just grew another head, but Kyung pays it no mind as he shoves his hat into Jihoon's hands. "Quick, go collect money from everyone," he tells him in a firm tone.

"Why me?" Jihoon whines but takes the hat anyway.

"You're better at lying," Jiho shrugs and pushes Jihoon towards the crowd. "Hurry up, before they all go away!" he urges and Jihoon only nods and moves quickly, wearing his best smile as he makes up a whole story about how this is all part of their school's drama club charity performance.

☢

"I heard your show was the most successful part of our fair," Taeil says when they all meet up in a diner that evening, looking at Minhyuk and Yukwon, "I just never knew you two were in our drama club."

They both look surprised and confused as Kyung, Jiho and Jihoon burst out in laughter.

"Yes, they were the best," Jihoon says, nodding decisively, "we got more money in those fifteen minutes than Jiho got all day with his Jamaican beggar performances."

"Those people don't appreciate good music, it's not my fault," Jiho mumbles in defense, shoving food into his mouth to avoid further embarrassment.

"What show?" Yukwon asks, the confused expression still on his face.

"Even I heard about it," Jaehyo says like it's _that_ obvious, "the _show_ about how you two became a couple."

"What?" the said couple says in unison and Kyung snorts and mumbles something along the lines of _they even talk together now._

"Yeah, Jihoon made up a whole story about you two and how you withstood any obstacles in your way until you decided to showcase your love…" Jaehyo trails off. "It's a really sweet love story; I didn't know you had it in you, Jihoon." He turns to the youngest, petting his head proudly.

"Oh god," Yukwon buries his face in Minhyuk's shoulder while Minhyuk strokes his back.

"Look at the bright side Kwonnie," he mumbles, "at least we raised a lot of money for charity."


End file.
